1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a voltage generation apparatus, and more particularly to a voltage generation apparatus configured to include a voltage pump and a voltage regulator for generating an internal voltage.
2. Related Art
Electronic devices may include a voltage generation circuit configured to generate an internal voltage based on two or more external voltages. The voltage generation circuits can generate the internal voltage based on respective external voltages. If several voltage generation units generate one internal voltage, there may be needed at least two units for sensing the magnitude of internal voltage. However, a through-current flows among external voltages, resulting in the occurrence of unnecessary power consumption.